Pups Make a Splash
Pups Make a Splash is the pilot episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 27, 2013 in Canada, November 14, 2013 in the US, and 4 November 2013 in the UK. Plot The episode starts with most of the pups at Katie's Pet Parlor, with Rocky being dragged, one way or another, into taking a bath by Cali. Ryder soon gets a call from Cap'n Turbot, revealing that his ship, The Flounder, has run aground, and if he can not get it free, it could sink to the bottom of the bay. Ryder assures the Cap'n that they're on their way, and summons the pups to the Lookout. This saves Rocky from taking a bath, but leaves Cali annoyed by Rocky being saved from humiliation as she has to spread eagle to avoid going in herself. Once the pups arrive, Ryder tells them of the situation, complete with Turbot's worry about The Flounder sinking, and asks for Zuma and Skye to help him out. Zuma will assist Ryder with attaching cables to The Flounder to pull it free off the rocks. Skye will provide overwatch to look for the safest path through the rocks and back to Seal Island so the Captain can make repairs to his ship. The team deploys, and head out to meet the Captain. Once there, ropes are attached to the crane hook on the back of The Flounder, but Ryder and Zuma can't pull it loose as it is too heavy. Turbot fixes that by dumping Wally overboard, as he had been studying a few things on walruses, and needed Wally as his test subject. With Wally unloaded, Ryder and Zuma are able to pull the ship free, but then discover that the ship has a hull breach, and is sinking. While Cap'n Turbot panics, Ryder calls Rocky for help. Rocky is back at Katie's, as Cali tries once more to get him to take a bath, but Ryder's call saves him again, leaving Cali to end up getting soaked, much to her frustration. Asking Rocky to find something to patch the breach in The Flounder's hull, Rocky finds a spare piece of metal. Skye airlifts him to Seal Island to transfer the patch to Ryder and Zuma, but flies so low over the water, Rocky pleads for her to go higher so he doesn't get wet. They soon make it to the island, transfer the patch to Ryder and Zuma, and they head back out to The Flounder. By this point, the Captain has begun to panic more, having put on a scuba mask, an inflatable toy inner tube, everything. Ryder and Zuma soon arrive, Ryder having switched to his scuba gear, and they head down to patch the hole. While they do that, Cap'n Turbot prepares to either go down with his ship, or swim to safety, as he begins to play "Taps" through his snorkel like a trumpet to honor his vessel, and salutes it as well. Ryder and Zuma soon resurface, having successfully put on the patch, and finish towing The Flounder back to Seal Island. Cap'n Turbot is very grateful, and thanks the pups for their help. When he pets Skye, Rocky whimpers happily, asking for a good belly rub, and gets one, especially on his tickle spot. Back at the Lookout, the pups go to have some fun, but Rocky ends up splashing into a mud puddle. Knowing what happens next with unhappiness, Rocky is soon back at Katie's to finally get his long-awaited bath, ending the episode as he at least tries to enjoy himself with a little help from Cali. Category:Television pilots Category:Season 1 episodes Category:PAW Patrol episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki